The other Muggleborn student
by Forever sleeping
Summary: OC. This my take on what it might have been like for other students. She was a witch, she was Muggleborn, she was Muslim. Fate was not her side. Here's her Hogwarts story. Mentions of abuse. Other key characters is Severus Snape.


Disclaimer: Any content that sounds or look familiar belongs to JKR, no money is being made from this, only time spent and happiness achieved. Thank you.

P.s – Ive posted this before and took it down because of some complaints. Let me state it here, I am Muslim _allhamduillah_ (thanks be to God). I'm not posting this to _say Ooooh look Muslims are abusive,_ I'm writing this to say this happens. Regardless of Race, Ethnicity, Origin, or Religion. Severus parents were abusive and so are the parents of my OC. And you know what that classmate you once knew probably had abusive parents as well. Its horrible. It happens. This is my spin on it.

**M**agic is amazing. Magic is wonderful, beautiful even. Magic was powerful, magic was the worst thing that ever happened to me. See in my family when I was younger I was allowed to dream of making someone who was mean to me disappear or dream of flying. Of talking to cats as, long as I knew the difference between real and fantasy. I was allowed to believe in superman but now my reality _is_ fantasy and superman is the worst sort of lie I've ever heard.

See I am a witch. Figured that out did ya, well I am a muggleborn witch you knew that too didn't you. Bet you think I am all out of surprises huh. Well swallow this I am a 17yr old muggelborn Muslim witch and to make my mole hill into a mountain of bad luck: in my religion magic is forbidden.

This is my story.

* * *

I got my letter to Hogwarts when I was 11 as usual but I wasn't the least bit surprised. See I already knew I was different; I was special or maybe that's just what I told my self to cope with everything. Professor Snape came to my house to explain to my parents that I was chosen to go to a very elite very private boarding school. I was perched on my favorite seat; a single blue and white arm chair while my parents sat on the sofa facing across from Mr. S. Snape who sat in a matching blue and white love seat smack dab in the middle as if to say "there's no room for anyone else".

I watched him charm them with the wonders of the school, never saying the word magic which was clearly written all over the letter I received. I found this unusual but kept quiet, I stared up at his face the whole time. Mr. S. Snape he was mysterious what did the S stand for? Sam? Smith? But no it couldn't be he was a wizard – I took a secret thrill in saying the word – even if it was only whispered.

* * *

SS

He couldn't believe that conniving old man; Severus Snape Potions Master of Hogwarts thought to himself. Dumbledore had sent a owl with five addresses on it apparently he was to visit these families and tell them their child was magical and that for the next seven years they would only get to see them a handful of times until they became the worlds problem and not his.

Two hours later Severus wondered if he should have just pretended to visit the families. Hogwarts would be infinitely better off without the four he had just met it; it gave him a migraine just thinking about the beginning of the school year. He had only one more family to visit. An overjoyed and obnoxious child and weary yet overbearing parents this was his last house and he wouldn't want to give old Dumbledore another reason to complain.

Knocking on the front door he waited for a reply only to have the door opened a few seconds later by a Middle Eastern looking women with a scarf covering her hair "yes" she said a slight accent was to be heard. "I am Professor S. Snape, I would like to talk to you and your husband about your daughters' future education" said Severus. He was led into an elaborately furnished large house, guided into the living room he took a seat_. Religious_ he thought as the woman-Mrs. Ali -got her husband and daughter _were the hardest people to convince and he had no allusions that this family was any different they'd probably start praying the moment I mention magic_ he thought with a smirk.

He was interrupted by the entrance of the child. She was tiny smaller by far than any of the other children he had seen with dark skin and large eyes her expression was coved by waves of long black hair which covered both head and face. He watched as she took a seat on the arm chair sitting all the way back so that her legs pointed out she looked to be about eight. He couldn't be sure this was even her "are you Miss. Ahdia Ali?" he asked. There was a pause as if she was contemplating his use of the word miss "Yes and your Mr. S .Snape" giving a curt nod he watched as her parents filed in.

Her mother and father and took their seats before he began to charm them. Mr. Ali seemed to nod as if agreeing while Mrs. Ali wore a frown that made her delicate features look mean, but his attention was on the child as she whispered the word wizard over and over. Severus was interrupted by the shrill scream of what had to be the fathers mobile phone they both excused themselves one to answer an 'urgent call' the other to make a pot of tea. Severus returned his observation to the child, she was small and quite; not giddy like or filled with hundred questions. She just sat there and stared.

* * *

He was just staring at her as if she was the mystery. She almost laughed her gaze stuck on what she hoped was his wand; he was twiddling it in between his fingers. He had brought it out when her mom and dad left the room. She watched as it rolled from the long pale fingers hitting and rolling on the carpeted floor soundlessly.

She was out her seat in a flash before he could bend to pick up his wand, she had bounded out of her chair hitting the floor she landed on all fours her shirt ridding up she had reached for the fallen wand which had rolled under the opposite sofa head ducked arms outstretched her shirt slipping up. Severus found it hard even with all his years of as a spy to hold in a gasp of shock when he saw the dark deep purple welts on the child's back.

My head whipped back when I heard a noise; shock was written all over his face. Why she thought for half a second before it came to her. He saw her back. His face quickly filled with rage as he continued starting at her. He was angry; she knew she was in trouble now. Her eyes quickly scanned the room for an escape but just then her parents came in and she handed back his wand which he didn't pocket. She returned to her seat; nothing had happened.

Anger overcame him how dare they Severus thought. It couldn't be anyone but them, to beat their only child to watch her beg to …to he could feel years of torment come rushing back as he struggled to hold them in check. The child's parents entered the room suddenly Mrs. Ali's smile looked more painted on then real and Mr. Ali's concern left a sour taste in this mouth. He brought out the Hogwarts parents release and acceptance form. He handed it to them to sign which they dutifully did. That was when it ended; and if Severus stood up and walked out the door never looking back it was because it was the only option. And if he wondered how long the compulsion charm he had silently-illegally- cast was going to last he didn't mention it out loud. Nothing had happened

**Authors Note:** Did you like it? I have more written but I don't want to post it if no one wants to read it Flames accepted. Tell me what you thought?


End file.
